


The Meeting Place

by Kaokita



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Slight fluff, anal penetration, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaokita/pseuds/Kaokita
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet up in secret every so often to reconnect.





	The Meeting Place

When the village was quiet, he found himself wandering the streets in the dark. The full moon shone above him, illuminating his path to where they agreed to meet. Once a month they met under the moon, by their favorite tree. It was becoming ritual, he didn’t even need to see the road to know exactly where he was going. He knew no one would bother him, it was too late at night for anyone to be up. He was all alone, the village laid out before him in twinkling lights. He was above it all, looking down on his world. He gave a great big sigh. He loved this view. No matter how many times he left, he always came back. It was his home, the only home he knew. He would come back in a few hours, the sun would be rising and his world would continue turning.  
He turned his back to it and headed into the forest. The path was thinning out now, the trees becoming thicker in range and taller. He was being swallowed up by the darkness with each lingering step he took. His heart started to flutter in his chest and he felt the familiar sense of nerves encase him. He folded his hands behind his head to stop them from shaking and tried to steady his rapid breathing. No matter how many times he went out to meet him, he never got any less nervous. Was this what love was? If so, he didn’t know if he liked it. Years, years they were team mates. Friends. And now, lovers. Just thinking about it, he smiled. He could still remember the first time they touched each other, the first time they both realized what this really was.  
It was two years ago, right after they got back to the village. Sasuke was just released from intel, a free man. Naruto had met him at the door, he knew he wouldn’t know where to go. It was three years since he’d been in the village, he was a ghost. Naruto never wanted him to feel like he didn’t belong, so he took him around, showing him his old favorite spots. It was then he realized he didn’t know very much about what Sasuke liked. So he took him to places he liked. Sasuke endured it all, barely saying a word. They had passed what used to be the Uchiha clan’s sector, but after Pain’s assault, it was remade into another shopping district. He remembers looking over and seeing a single tear roll down Sasuke’s cheek. Instinctively, he wiped it away. Sasuke had looked at him not with anger or annoyance, but pure sadness. Naruto embraced him, caught in the moment. It was that very moment they both felt it. He later asked Sasuke and Sasuke had agreed, he felt the shift of their relationship.  
A rabbit jumped out in front of him on the path, making him jump back a foot, kunai knife in hand and ready to pounce. The rabbit looked at Naurto, then took off into the woods. He watched it go, the sound of its feet running over fallen leaves and sticks fading. He continued on. He was getting closer now. Soon he would be in front of the tree, the lake glimmering behind, the reflection of the moon evident. He loved their spot, it was remote and beautiful and just for them. Sometimes when he was missing Sasuke, he would go visit it just to feel close to him. He hated that he was always leaving. As much as he wanted to keep him in the village, he couldn’t. Sasuke had a lot to forgive himself for, and he couldn’t do that in the village. Everyone and everything was a reminder of his mistakes. Naruto just wished one day he could return without feeling the weight of his sins. He knew what it felt like to be shunned, he tried hard to get people to forgive Sasuke, but it would take time. Sasuke had to forgive himself first before anyone else could.  
The path broke apart before him. He took the right path and continued on down it. It was getting colder and he wished he’d brought his jacket. He was wearing a mesh tank top, easier to move in. He knew Sasuke would be waiting for him, he always was. He licked his lips and ran his hand through his hair, trying to tame it a bit. He was getting even more nervous now. Every step took him closer to Him. He longed to be in his arms, kissing his lips, running his hands through his dark hair, caressing his naked skin. His body ached for him. Sasuke was like his other half, he only felt whole when he was with him. Thats why when he left, it hurt. He longed for the day Sasuke came home and never left.  
He saw the tree before him. The lake glittering in the distance. He sat beneath the large branches, arm laid over his knee, eyes closed and head back.  
“Hey loser,” Sasuke said. Naruto smiled. There he was. He got to his feet, brushed the grass off his legs and walked over to him. They faced each other, and Sasuke broke into a grin. it was rare, he only smiled for him. He always felt special when Sasuke smiled, he felt like the rest of the world didn’t even exist. No one knew Sauske’s smile like he did. “Took you long enough,” He said. He caressed his cheek and Naruto moved closer, grabbing him by his jacket and pulling him against his chest. Their lips met in a clash of waves. He tasted so good, he felt so warm and every ounce of him was screaming for more. He wrapped his arms around his waist, titling his head to the side, their kiss deepening.  
They stumbled backwards, not breaking lips, and met Sasuke’s back with the tree. They slid down to the ground, still interlocked. They couldn’t stop now. Its been too long since he felt his touch, smelt his skin, breathed him in. He couldn’t stop, not even if he wanted to.  
He slid over onto Sasuke’s lap, his legs sliding around his hips, the all too familiar feeling of Sasuke’s hard cock against his inner thigh. His own cock hardened in response and he moved his hips, grinding against Sasuke’s own erection. He groaned, hands curling around Sasuke’s hair. Sasuke broke away and started kissing his neck. He tossed his head back and moved his hips more, swaying to and fro. He rolled his head and Sasuke kissed him more fervently. The feeling of his lips against his skin was enough to make him on the cusp of coming. He let out a pleasant moan and Sasuke looked up at him with dark eyes.  
“Don’t be a loser and cum first,” He warned. Naruto grinned, opened one eye and Sasuke kissed his cheek. “I wanna cum together,” he added. Naruto felt chills spill down his spine. Hearing Sasuke say something like, it was hot. He loved that Sasuke said those words to only him. He loved being that person to him. They were each others only. He leaned down and kissed Sasuke, slowly. He moved his whole body now, his cock twitching. Sasuke slid two fingers inside the back of his pants, between his cheeks and one finger inside his asshole. “Have you been preparing?” He asked. Naruto couldn’t help but blush. He gave a tentative nod and Sasuke smirked. He slipped a second finger inside, stretching him out even more. Naruto gasped, lurching forward. He dropped his head onto Sasuke’s shoulder and Sasuke moved his fingers in and out, thrusting more forcibly now. Naruto felt close to coming. He grabbed his cock through his pants, rubbing the head and panting in pleasure. He couldn’t help it, he pulled it out and precum lubricated the head. He moved his hand up and down, moving in synch with Sasuke’s movements. He felt the pleasure mounting inside and he felt hot all over. He was panting hard now, the smell of Sasuke’s skin filling his senses. Sasuke was breathing heavily and with his free hand, he took out his own cock and started rubbing. Naruto moved closer to their cocks were against each other and held them there and started moving so they rubbed against each other. Sasuke let out a tiny gasp and Naruto blushed. He couldn’t help it. After all this time, hearing Sasuke make such sensual sounds, knowing he was the reason he was feeling good, it made him blush. He wanted to keep making Sasuke feel good, he would do anything. He liked learning more about what turned him on, what he was into. But Sasuke wasn’t someone that let people in easily. He didn’t like to be vulnerable so the first time he let Naruto give him head, was a big deal. Naruto bought him dinner after that and even memorized the date. Sasuke blushed a lot that night. So cute.  
“I-I’m c-c-comming,” Sasuke stuttered. Naruto was too close to talk. They came at the same time. Drenched in each others jizz, they slumped into each others, breathing hard, covered in sweat and exhausted. Sasuke would probably wanna go again, he never stayed down for long.  
“I can’t stay all night this time,” Sasuke said when Naruto had rolled off him. He laid back on the ground, hands behind his head and sighed.  
“I thought you didn’t have to leave till morning,” He reminded him. Sasuke shrugged, leaned back against the base of the tree, pulling at peices of grass beside his thigh.  
“I thought I could push it off, but I need to be somewhere tonight. I didn’t want to blow you off though.” He knew how hard it was for Sasuke to say something like that. He was used to being alone, never thinking about anyone but himself. So coming here tonight was a big deal. it meant Naruto was important to him. Sasuke didn’t let people in because they usually left. But Naruto wasn’t leaving. He wanted Sasuke to rely on him, to open up. He knew it was asking a lot, but he would get there.  
“You should see Kakashi-sensei before you go.”  
“I,” He paused, “I can’t. Not yet.” Naruto propped himself up on his elbows and stared at him. He looked older then the last time he’d seen him. He was wearing his hair differently, down over one eye. He was staring at the ground.  
“You should see him, Sasuke. He wants to see you. I know you haven’t forgiven yourself yet, I know you think you need to go on this journey, but what if you stayed? Stay here. Sakura wants you here. Kakashi-sensei wants you here. I-“ He stopped. He couldn’t say it. It was too embarrassing. He looked away, not wanting him to see him blush.  
“I know, but there’s things I have to do. I can’t protect anyone here, you don’t need me. But I can protect the village from out here. And besides, I can’t go back after everything I did. I don’t think I ever can. Kakashi can understand that.”  
“He’s forgiven you, Sasuke. He never gave up on you, none of us did. Stop torturing yourself, we’ve all done things-“  
“You can’t say that. You know what i’ve done. I can’t just come back like nothing happened. Too much happened. I tried to kill you. I tried to kill Sakura. I tried to kill Kakashi. Everyone, I tried to kill everyone. I can’t be here anymore. It’s too hard.”  
“What about the Uchiha name? What about your clan?”  
“This isn’t about my clan, this is about me. I’ve been living under the name Uchiha for too long. I’ve let it run my life. I can restore my clan out here.”  
“What about me?” He finally asked. He felt like a child. Sasuke looked at him. Silence.  
“You know how I feel about you. But it’s not enough for me to stay. I’m not saying I’ll never come back, but right now I just can’t.”  
“Fine, don’t come back to the village, just keep coming back to me.” He sat up on his knees and ran his hand through Sasuke’s hair, gripped and leaned in to kiss him. it felt different this time. It was about more then lust, it was a kiss to remind him their feelings were real.  
He leaned back on his heels. “I’ll always come back to you,” Sasuke whispered. Naruto smiled.  
“I guess thats that then. I don’t want to keep you.” He got to his feet, stretched. Sasuke followed suit. They didn’t need to say anything else. He knew he would come back. One day though, one day he wouldn’t leave again. He was holding out for that day to come.  
When Sasuke left, Naruto felt like half of him went with him. He already craved his touch, craved his smile. He missed him, and it hasn’t even been five minuted yet. How was he going to wait another month? He wanted to go with him, but the village needed him. He would be here though, when the time came. He would always come back here, for as long as he could. He wasn’t letting Sasuke go again.


End file.
